The parental trouble
by Riznao
Summary: Tsunayoshi, ¿lo sabes verdad? Que las cajas y los animales que contienen son el reflejo de sus dueños" 1827 y 8059. CRACK, creo.


Crack.

C R A C K.

So, estan advertidos. 1827, un poquito de 8059 y otras parejas innombrablemente CRACK!

**Disclaimer:** Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, no me pagan por esto así que no me demanden.

**Advertencias:** OOCness por parte de Hibari-san... creo...¿Ya dije que es crack?

-

**The parental**** trouble.**

**Por Riznao**

-

Cabía decir que este, no era ni por cerca, el panorama que esperaba cuando regresó de su viaje a Japón con onii-san.

Encontrar las paredes pintadas por Lambo, la mansión destruida por las dinamitas de Gokudera, con miles de perros que Yamamoto recogió de la calle o incluso tener una ilusión de millón y medio de esculturas de Mukuro en su completa desnudez y con una censura inexistente (_Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Qué te parece tu regalo de cumpleaños?_) que le hacían tener pesadillas aun después de tres años de haber sucedido, hubiera sido menos shockeante que la imagen que tenia frente a el.

Reborn debería de saber sus pensamientos por la oh-tan-conocedora-sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro cuando le vio entrar a su oficina.

-¿Y? – hablo finalmente su tutor, Tsuna sin embargo, no despego su mirada del hombre que estaba sentado en su silla como si la actividad que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más ordinario del mundo. - ¿Cómo te fue, Dame-Tsuna? – No, ni la pregunta de Reborn que concernía a las actividades importantes de la familia era suficiente como para dejar que su ojo izquierdo dejara de tener este estúpido tic.

-...ah…bien – respondió de manera ausente sin dejar de ver al hombre en su silla.

-Me alegro – Reborn se paro del sofá que estaba ocupando y se dirigió a la puerta, al parecer su tutor debía haberle esperado expresamente solo para ver su cara de desconcierto, el muy…- Entonces...- Tsuna no paso por alto la mirada que le dirigió al hombre en su silla -...diviértanse – con aquello último, que dicho sea de paso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, este se había marchado cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En todo el momento desde que llego a su oficina, sus ojos avellanas trataban de no despegarse de su guardián de la nube que seguía en la misma posición en su silla.

– ¿Hi-Hibari-san? –

La mano que tenia el biberón tuvo un leve tic.

-Ehh, ¿Q-qué… –

Los ojos azabaches que no le habían mirado desde que entro a la oficina finalmente se dirigieron a los suyos.

-es…E-s eso? –

Hibari miro lo que tenia acurrucado en su brazo derecho y después le vio con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

-Es nuestro bebé –

Luego, el sonido de algo rompiéndose inundo el lugar.

Oh, si, eso había sido su sanidad mental.

-Cierra la boca, Tsunayoshi –

Tsuna lo hizo.

-De ahora en adelante debes hacerte cargo. –

Tsuna lo haría.

-Si te atreves a negarle, te morderé hasta la muerte –

A Tsuna jamás se le cruzaría en la mente hacerlo.

Mientras Hibari seguía alimentando a _su_ bebé, Tsuna se estaba plantéando la posibilidad de que esto fuera obra de Mukuro y sus ilusiones, lastimosamente, con el paso del tiempo, la súper intuición que tenía era suficiente como para no darle abasto a Mukuro cuando se trataba de querer sorprenderlo con alguna broma con sus ilusiones. Resumen: esto. no. era. una. ilusión, lo que en gran medida hacia que su pánico se acrecentara, por que ver a Hibari alimentando a...a, _eso_ era como algo sacado de un libro de fantasía.

Talvez Hibari había sido secuestrado por algun mafioso y este era un reemplazo.

-… –

Tsuna nunca pensó que la paternidad le llegará tan rápido (y aun siendo prácticamente virgen) a sus 22 años y de todas las cosas que se le vinieron a la mente la primera que se figuró en su cabeza (cuando finalmente su súper intuición le dijo que en efecto aquella persona era Hibari y no ningun impostor) después de que Hibari le hubiera soltado tal bomba de información fue un '¿Desde cuando Hibari-san o yo dejamos de ser humanos?' por que si aquella cosita que estaba en los brazos de Hibari era su hijo, entonces ambos debían tener graves problemas con su ADN.

-Hibari-san…y-yo me hare cargo –

Oh, si que lo haría por que sino habrá un infierno que pagar.

-P-pero… ¿Por qué _nuestro_ bebé es un conejo? –

Si, esa era en esencia, la intriga más desconcertante de aquella situación.

-Tu caja le hizo cosas innombrables a la mía – un ruido proveniente del pequeño conejo hizo que ambos dirigieran su mirada al ahora satisfecho mamífero. -Y esto es lo que salió de eso – no sabia que le parecía mas increíble, si el hecho que Nuts siquiera pudiera tratar de interactuar con otra caja y que lo haya hecho con la de Hibari…

…o el hecho que ahora Hibari estaba dándole golpecitos a la espalda del conejo. ¿Quién iba a decir que Hibari era del tipo paternal?

Ah. Allí estaba el tic otra vez.

-Hibari-san, pero… dijiste que es nuestro hijo, ¿No seria más bien el de Nuts y tu Harinezumi? –

Suponiendo claro que un león y un erizo pudieran hacer…pudieran procrear....

Más aun… ¿Qué no ambos eran machos?

Un leve sonido salió del pequeño conejo anunciando que el ritual de alimentación había por fin acabado.

-Nuestras cajas son nuestra responsabilidad, Tsunayoshi, así que los hijos que tengan también son como los nuestros -

Aquella lógica distaba de ser sensata.

-He investigado, y es posible que la unión de ciertas llamas provenientes de las cajas den nacimiento a una nueva sin importar el sexo de cada una de ellas –

Lo que le gustaba y no a la vez, era que Hibari pudiera leerle con tal facilidad las dudas y pensamientos.

-Es fácil por que haces esas caras extrañas –

Ven…

-P-pero…¿En que momento Nuts y Harinezumi se...unieron, o lo que sea?-

Genial...Ahora tenía esas imágenes mentales...

-No es necesario que_ sean _ellos los que se unan -

Oh. por. Dios.

-Las cajas reflejan a sus dueños -

Si alguien fuera a preguntar del nacimiento de aquel conejo y supiera ese tipo de información no les costaría sacar conclusiones. Adiós a la dulce clandestinidad, una vez Gokudera se enterara pondría el grito en el cielo y troya ardería allí en la mansión.

Tsuna suspiro cansinamente. Si aquello era cierto. Entonces definitivamente aquel conejo sería como su hijo. Decidido a calmarse se acercó a Hibari y no pudo evitar sentir más intriga por el pequeño animal.

-¿Qué tipo de caja es él? – Hibari había dejado al pequeño en el sofá donde anteriormente había estado sentado Reborn, sobre una almohada y una frazada.

-Ella –

-¿Huh? –

-Es niña…-

…Esta bien…

-Y todavía no ha presentado algún rasgo característico de alguna llama -

-¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cuándo nació?, ¿En verdad hay que alimentarla de esa forma? – Tsuna se había acercado al sofá y conforme lo hacia no podía evitar emocionarse un poco ante la idea, bizarra (por que diablos que si lo era) de ser 'padre' junto a Hibari, además si en algo tenia razón su guardián era que debían cuidarla, quien sabe como diablos Nuts fuera a tratarla mas aun sabiendo que era su 'hija' y Harinezumi…mejor no hablemos de el…

-No tiene nombre, ayer, es un bebé Tsunayoshi – Contesto Hibari serenamente a cada cuestionamiento, Tsuna sonrió, aunque todavía se encontraba asimilando aquella locura no podía evitar pensar lo tierno que era ver a su guardián preocuparse por animales pequeños (algo que nunca creyó que fuera posible en Hibari pero que supo con el paso del tiempo).

-…Escúchame – Tsuna vio de inmediato a Hibari – La tendrás los días de semana pero cuando regrese de mis viajes me la llevare para hacerla fuerte. – No sabía que era más perturbador, si el hecho que Hibari dijera aquello con tal seriedad o que de hecho la iban a tratar como si fuera hija de ambos y de paso quisiera hacerla una maquina de pelea, oh, allí venían los flashbacks de cuando Hibari del futuro le 'ayudo' a entrenar…

…el dolor…las pesadillas…el romántico y a la vez masoquista enamoramiento que tuvo…

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Es una caja, es normal que le necesitemos para cuando peleemos – Aquello era razón, pero esta era la primera vez que veía una caja como bebé y la idea de mandarla a pelear contra otras cajas le resultaba inhumano, nunca se planteó a Nuts como un bebé por eso nunca tuvo problema al llamarle en una batalla, aunque el que fuera muy miedoso le hacia parecer uno.

… ¿se acababa de auto ofender con esa declaración?

-Además es por su bien, algún búho podría hacerle daño, puede que no lo sea pero la haré toda una carnívora –

¿Acaso había implicado a Mukuro _Mukuro_ en esa oración…?

De repente se le vino a la mente la pequeña mordiendo la cabeza de Uri o incluso Jirou hasta la muerte… Aquello era perturbador…hacer de aquella tierna conejita blanca una carnívora…

-Hibari-san creo que Gokudera o Yamamoto podrían hacerse cargo del entrenamiento de ella – Hibari en respuesta levanto una ceja. La incredulidad de aquel hombre era tal que incluso a el le resultaba imposible ver a Gokudera con sus lecciones didácticas o a Yamamoto con sus extrañas onomatopeyas tratando de entrenarla.

-No dejare a nuestra hija en manos de esos inútiles herbívoros – Tsuna suspiro dando tácitamente la señal de concordancia con aquella declaración. Además si Nuts aun seguía vivo, el miedoso y torpe Nuts, entonces también ella podría hacerlo y soportar a Hibari.

-…Tan solo…no le exijas demasiado por favor Hibari-san – Hibari sonrió triunfante.

-Bien, ahora que eso ha sido arreglado… –

-Hay que ponerle nombre ¿verdad? –

-Aun no –Tsuna le miro con duda escrita en su rostro –Tsunayoshi, mi hija no será una bastarda –

…¿Huh?...

-Le pondremos nombre en cuanto nos casemos –

…

-El bebé ya debe tener todo listo –

¿Acaso Reborn sabia de esto? Ahora entendía la sonrisa de su sadista y espartano tutor.

-En cuanto casemos a nuestras cajas seremos los siguientes –

Aquello estaba tan mal en tantos niveles que…

-C-casarnos…yo…tú…n-nosotros –

Hacia años que no tartamudeaba de esa forma.

-¿No quieres? –

¿Se lo estaba proponiendo?

-N-no he dicho eso, pero…Hibari-san…y yo…Italia y, y… -

-Tsunayoshi… - Hibari detuvo su incomprensible habla al mismo tiempo que le dio una larga mirada, mientras el no podía sino ponerse mucho mas rojo de lo que ya estaba - Cásate conmigo o te morderé a hasta la muerte –

No era una pregunta, era más bien una declaración.

Pero ¿Era legal?, ¿Estaba preparado?, ¿Cómo rayos su familia iba reaccionar? tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, esto ameritaba ser reflexionado.

-…s-si –

Y allí iba él con el corazón en la mano y el cerebro en el desván.

-Bien…- Hibari sonrió levemente antes de acercarsele y tomar su mano para besar el anillo del cielo que descansaba en su dedo medio. Aquella acción solía sacarle un rubor mucho más fuerte del que haría un beso normal.

Tsuna sonrió y pensó que contraer matrimonio, incluso uno tan repentino (obviando los siete años y medio que habían andado entre las ramas sin decidirse a hacer algo) no era lo que esperaba al regresar de su viaje a Japón, pero ahora no podría haberlo preferido diferente…habría un circo entero en la mansión cuando todos se enteraran, sino es que para ese momento ya lo habían hecho, por que conociendo el infierno al que Reborn le gustaba someterlo, de seguro pego carteles e hizo una reunión con el tema.

-Ah, es cierto. – Recordó Tsuna, Hibari se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta para abrirla. –Hibari-san, Nuts, harinezumi, em…nu-nuestra hija y yo… ¿Eso no es una muchedumbre? – preguntó con sus dedos enumerando a cada uno de los implicados. Hibari cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Eso no es una muchedumbre – Hibari se acerco a él y llevo su mano hasta su frente donde aparto unos cuantos mechones antes de besarle - es una familia. –

- Omake -

Una explosión se escucho en toda la mansión y Tsuna ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la vista del papel que estaba leyendo en su escritorio para saber de quien se trataba. En vez de salir al corredor y ver como podía solucionar el caos, miró a la pequeña cuna que tenía junto a su escritorio donde Hisagi aun seguía durmiendo. Suspiro pesadamente, al menos Hibari no estaba en la mansión para hacer más caótica la situación ya que el día anterior se había marchado a America junto con Chrome en una misión.

Con paso lento llegó hasta la puerta de su oficina luego de verificar que su hija de tres semanas (tiempo el cual, dicho sea de paso, había estado casado con Hibari) estaba plácidamente dormida. Lo que no espero fue que Yamamoto entrara rápidamente a la oficina con un bulto en sus brazos. Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su guardián de la lluvia cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Como si estuviera huyendo de algo o alguien aunque aquello poco podía extrañarle.

-¿Debo preguntar? -

A decir verdad la pregunta era más, bien; ¿Quiero saberlo?

-...Ne, Tsuna, ¿Crees que podrías cuidarlo hasta que se calme? -

-¿A Gokudera-kun? - Yamamoto sonrío más ampliamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Con un gesto de su mano hizo que Tsuna se acercara a él y al bulto que llevaba. Cuando Tsuna llegó a su lado y Yamamoto removió las frazadas, no pudo sino asombrarse al ver un pequeño tigrecito blanco.

-¿Qué...? -

-Es mi hijo y el de Gokudera – sonrió - Cuando salí de mi cama lo vi sentado a la orilla de la cama, ¿No es genial Tsuna? Ahora Hisagi tiene un primo –

Oh. Bienvenido tic del ojo izquierdo.

Mientras Yamamoto seguía hablando interminablemente de como Gokudera aceptaba al pequeño felino pero nunca el hecho de ser padre junto con él, Tsuna no pudo evitar preguntarse si existirían anticonceptivos para evitar tener un zoológico en la mansión antes de que el año se terminara.

- Fin -

* * *

¿Por que un conejo y no otro animal? Por que acá Riznao no tuvo suficiente imaginación. Además el conejo me recuerda a Tsuna.

¿Por que un tigre y no otro animal? Por que acá Riznao en verdad no supo que animal ponerle a esos dos.

**Notas sin importancia...o a lo mejor con un poco: **

-NutsxHarinezumi y JirouxUri...so crack people!

-Prácticamente virgen...ah vamos, que eso si es posible, ¿alguien tiene una idea de como va ese concepto?

-Cuando digo Mukuro _Mukuro_ me refiero a Mukuro y no a su búho, por que como saben, él también se llama así.

-No sé como se llama la caja Vongola de Hibari, solo se que Harinezumi significa erizo, so, there it is.

-Reborn ya es un adulto, pero no encuentro que Hibari le llame por su nombre así que le deje eso de 'bebé'

Crack y algo pointless pero aun así agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo.


End file.
